Back in the Alley
by aDeeperShadeOfBlack
Summary: The thing is it wasn’t love it wasn’t lust it was just something indescribable. OneShot DMHG


She found herself waiting for him again. She did that a lot now days. They met every week or so, same alley, same day, same time. They don't know how it happened but it did. It wasn't love, it was far away from love, but it was more than lust.

She ran her fingers through her hair trying to forget everything that had happened earlier that day with Harry. Of course he had found out about their meetings, he told her he'd tell everyone unless she killed him. She knew everyone wanted him dead since the Dumbledore issue, but she didn't. She knew that he was her way out of thinking about the war, death, and basically life. She kept her wand usually in her jeans pocket but this time she hid it. She saw him walking down the alley towards her.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting her for the last hour," She asked. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Granger," He acknowledged her presence. He ran his finger down her arm. She grabbed his arm.

"You think next time I'm going to wait for you, if you're late, I'm gone ferret boy," She whispered. He stared at her, hungrily.

"God, why me Malfoy?" She stared at his shirt that clutched tightly to his chest. She felt the urge to run her hands over his abs. Before she knew it his lips were to his. She felt his hands all over her. She pushed him away slightly.

"Answer the fucking question Malfoy," She snapped.

"You want to know why you Granger," He asked pulling her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Yes," She moaned out.

"Because if Pothead and Weasel found out, they'd flip. Because you were the only girl in Hogwarts I couldn't get. Because you're fucking hot. Because you're a mudblood and that's the only thing my father wouldn't approve of in my life and that felling good,"

"You know I hate you," She said taking off his shirt.

"Mudblood, the feeling's mutual,"

"God, you prick," She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She pulled down his boxers too and went down on him. Malfoy's put his head against the wall.

"I know, I'm a prick, jerk, idiot, bully, asshole, ferret, servant of the Dark Lord," He moaned. He then pulled her up and she wiped her mouth.

"I'm all those things and you love it," He whispered in her ear. He pushed her against the wall. She closed her eyes and thought about Harry.

"_Kill him Hermione, if you don't, I can't accept you as my friend anymore," He told her before she left._

While he was kissing her neck, she grabbed her wand from the crate in which it was buried and pointed it at him. She took him by surprise. He smirked and pulled up his boxers.

"Potter told you kill me didn't he?" He asked walking towards her.

"Look, you're a Death Eater, you're loyal to the Dark Lord and I'm in the order, I have to kill you,"

"Granger, you can't kill me," He said. Her arm was shaking.

"Shut up, don't tell me what I can and cannot do,"

"The thing is Granger; you can't survive this war without me,"

"I can do anything without you," She felt tears coming into her eyes.

"No you can't, because you love me,"

"I don't love you, you fucking idiot, I hate you," She screamed with tears coming down her face. His hand reached up to wipe away the tears but the batted his hand away.

"Stay away, stay fucking away from me,"

"Hermione," He said softly.

"No, Don't start using my first name now,"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already," He quietly said.

"Why do I fucking hate you?"

"Because, I made you fall in love with me,"

"But you don't love me, I'm just a whore," She cried.

"How do you know that?"

"A girl knows when a guys looks at her with love,"

"Granger, if you kill me, just think you'd kill the first person you made love to, the first person you loved," He was advancing toward her.

"No, don't do that," She said backing up against the wall.

"Tell me you don't want me," He asked her. She shook her head.

"I want you,"

"Granger, put the wand down," He reached for it.

"Avada Kedavra"

She tucked in her wand and stared at his lifeless body. Tears were falling down her face. The thing is it wasn't love; it wasn't lust; it was just something indescribable.


End file.
